1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a heating element, and more particularly, to a mounting structure of a heating element, provided to a lower portion of the heating element so as to stably support the heating element formed in an inside of a cooktop. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mounting structure of a heating element, capable of preventing disorder of a radiant heating element itself and destruction of the cooktop by elastically supporting a rear surface of the radiant heating element so as to firmly support the radiant heating element against unexpected impulse from the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cooktop is an element having a hot plate made of ceramic or glass in its upper surface and providing a predetermined heating source to a lower portion of the hot plate so as to heat a cookware put on an upper surface of the hot plate by heating the hot plate. The cooktop is well known by lots of references.
An induction heating element and a radiant heating element may be provided inside the cooktop. The induction heating element performs a heating by a high frequency heating source heated by an induction method, and the radiant heating element performs a heating by high heat radiated from a heating coil. In addition, the induction heating element and the radiant heating element have their lower portions supported by a predetermined spring members, which elastically operate in order to increase contact degree with respect to the hot plate as well as perform a predetermined buffering operation against an external impulse. The spring member is varied in its shape depending on shapes and kinds of the radiant heating element and the induction heating element. The present invention mainly focuses on a supporting structure of the radiant heating member.
As described above, the spring member of the radiant heating element according to the related art includes an elastic member for performing a buffering function against an external impulse. Further, the elastic member has one end fixed to the radiant heating element and the other end fixed to a predetermined position of a cooktop, thereby performing operation of its own so that the radiant heating element may come into more close contact with the cooktop. Example of the spring member is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,109 entitled “Glass supported heating elements for radiant cooktop ranges”. Referring to the patent, a role of the radiant heating element can be fully understood.
Since the general mounting structure of the heating element as suggested by the reference has limitation in elastic force of the spring member, if the spring member is deteriorated, the rear surface of the radiant heating element cannot be stably supported. Particularly, such a problem is more serious for the radiant heating element where high heat is generated.
Also, a manufacturing cost is increased due to the complexity of the mounting structure of the radiant heating element and the manufacturing process thereof.
Further, if the spring member is detached due to an unexpected impulse from the outside, the cooktop does not normally operate and should be provided with service from the manufacturing company.